Forum:Christmas Logo
Don't get me wrong, Jman did a brilliant job with the skin. I just think the main page logo could be changed to something else we associate with Christmas besides Santa hats (although I have to say, the clever placement of one on Brutaka is great!). How about something with lights and ornaments? Something like... I always think lights are one of the best parts of Christmas, and it would definitely "brighten up" the main page! Pun intended. So, should we use this logo, or keep the Santa hat? ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 01:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Voting Yes, use Echo 1's logo #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 01:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) #This new logo actually looks pretty good. J97Auditore 03:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) #Collector1 #ToaKayos 13:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) #I like it much better. - Bug 00:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) No, keep Jman98's logo #Maybe next year. I really like this one, but there's no point in replacing the current one once its up there. I repeat, next year. :) Srsly. I want to see this one in use next year! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) #While I like the other one very much, Jman's is rather subtle and more apt. Although its christmas, it is still a Bionicle wiki. No point tricking it out massively. I would not object to its use it is overturned however :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) #Per above. VarkanaxTalk 14:51,12/2/2011 #It's just a logo. I don't really care of the outcome, but there's no use in making a new one after it's already been made. Shadowmaster 02:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) #Let's save this for next year. ;) --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 11:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments Maybe we could use both of them, but in different spots. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Or we could use one next year. Gosh I am repeating myself... --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy to make a simple one for the logo in the upper-left hand corner when you're off the main page. That way we could use both. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 20:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :But then everyone would want their logos all over the place. One will do. Perhaps next year will have a contest. But for now, Jman's is adequate. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Not voting on this one, since I'd seem like I'm favoring my own logo. Though, I must say that I do like it, it just isn't the time for another one. There's no point in replacing one once it's been put up. That's like adding a Christmas light, then replacing it after it's been there for awhile. It just wouldn't make sense. Anywho, that's just my opinion. I am in favor of the next year thing, though. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 19:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I think it would look somewhat better if you removed the lone bulb hanging from the letter B. - Bug 00:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I think this poll will not change the logo. If we allowed the logo to be changed every time someone else made one, it would be stupid. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 04:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The forums here are always disregarded... Sigh. - Bug 00:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::To succeed, they need a 3:2 vote ratio. Most forums rarely get this. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil''']] 05:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC)